Moment of Honesty
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Mildly rueful and dangerously irked, Link just despises the sight of Princess Zelda and Prince Marth together. Truthfully, he'd rather see them separated. However, eventually, the swordsman starts taking a liking to someone completely unexpected.


**Note: **I know, this is kind of weird...but whatever. :P

* * *

><p><span><strong>Moment of Honesty<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood there, feeling the cold water cover my feet, soaking my skin. I glowered down at it with honest disdain. When I lifted my head again, my eyes grabbed the sight of something truly horrid. Princess Zelda was walking, her slender feet swooshing through the water below. Her hand was connected with another's; Prince Marth's. I could not move and I definitely could not feel anything at that moment. All I could think about was how Zelda seemed so gaiety, that merry smile dancing along her kissable lips while her eyes shined with pure jocularity. She was so joyous to be with <em>him<em>, so _relieved_. From here, I could see the same look on the prince's face, so jovial and carefree. They seemed _so_ happy together. Their faces, their body language, and the way they chattered to each other conveyed everything. They were so vivacious that they didn't even attempt to keep their true feelings for each other hidden.

They flaunted their feelings for each other, throwing it around in everyone's faces as if it was the best thing ever, as if nobody could ever have what they have…as if they had something _special_ and _rare_. Nobody even cared except for me. Everyone either congratulated them or told them how right they were for each other. The two of them bathed in their compliments and simpered like mad. Sometimes, I even thought that they deliberately seek out attention from others, just to hear those compliments again. In a way, they both reminded me of gluttons who simply _adored_ attention and couldn't get enough praise. It sickened me, and it sickened me even more to see the two of them together, so _cozy_ with one another. Others thought they looked so very right for each other? They all thought that they complemented each other perfectly? Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. _Wrong_. WRONG. Well, at least, in my own _opinion_, I thought it was wrong. Huh…maybe that was just because I still had a huge amount of love for Princess Zelda.

What was wrong with me? Was I ugly? _Far_ from it! Was I entirely undesirable? _Never_. Could it be that Zelda, from the very start, only viewed me as a very close friend of hers? Even after everything I've done for her in Hyrule? That was another thing that sickened me. At one point, I thought that she had actually loved me the way I loved her, but I was so very wrong, unfortunately. Was it because I was just the hero? Was it because she wanted to be with someone who was royalty like her? Maybe. Maybe not. Still, it bothered me tremendously whenever I saw them displaying their affectionate actions towards each other in public. I wanted to vomit a few times, especially when I saw their lips connected with each other's. Whenever they kissed, they would do it in public a _lot_. Their kisses would be highly passionate, and that irked me to no end. They were greedy for attention, those gluttons.

Scratching the top of my blond head, I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I won't deny that I'm _very_ jealous. My jealousy burned like wild fire, making my blood boil. I always thought that Zelda belonged to me, but I guess I was wrong. Why was I so blind as to think that Zelda would actually hold strong feelings for me? I wanted to smack myself, but I refrained from doing so. What would physically harming myself do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Besides, who would even care if I was hurt? Certainly not _Zelda_. She was too busy smooching with the prince and splashing each other with water, giggling like there was no tomorrow. At that moment, she didn't seem like the refined and wise princess of Hyrule that I knew her to be. Well…maybe that was just my jealousy taking over my mind there. Bah! Whatever! I had to stop watching those two and focus on something else! Watching them and feeling anger and mild sullenness was going to do nothing to improve my attitude and lighten my mood.

"Link?"

The soft voice broke through my thoughts wildly. It shattered them like glass. All of the pieces floated away into nothingness and I was left with a blank slate. I blinked many times to clear my mind and to gather the pieces back, but I turned around in the direction of where the voice came and saw Princess Peach standing there with a concerned expression decorating her facial features. "Hey, Peach…" I trailed off, uncertain. What did she want and why was she looking at me with some concern?

"Well, I was wondering why you were standing over here all alone, Link," answered the blonde princess, eyeing me carefully. I just stared at her, examining her. She wasn't dressed in her usual attire due to our current surroundings. We were at Raging Waters with all the other Smashers, having a good time. So, she was dressed in a pink bathing suit, but she still had her crown atop her head. Still, she was pretty.

…_Whoa_. Where in the _world_ did _that_ come from? Princess Peach? Pretty? Well, uh, _of course_ she was pretty! She was, um, very…_cute_, I guess? Yeah. But wait, why was I thinking that anyway? I didn't usually think things about Peach that way. It was very odd and really unfathomable. Was there something wrong with me or was that honestly what I thought of the princess?

"Are you feeling okay, Link?" asked Peach, the concern on her face deepening. "I'm becoming very worried about you. Everyone is having a good time here at Raging Waters, but you're over here all alone! Uh…and you still didn't answer my question!"

That made me smile. She was concerned for me. Princess Peach was the sweetest, I noticed. She cared about everyone and always fussed over the other Smashers whenever they were having a problem or needed guidance. She even fussed over me a few times. I really did like Peach for that. Wait…I _like_ her? Since when did I start liking her like _that_? Hold on, I never even _thought_ of liking her like _that_…it just popped into my head randomly. Okay. There is _definitely_ something wrong with me!

"I'm fine, Peach. Thanks for your concern though. I appreciate it." I gave her another smile.

Peach released a sigh of relief. "Good!"

"So, uh…you want some company?" I questioned her, curious.

"Sure! Mario went off somewhere…he just ditched me for some reason." Peach shrugged, looking a little bit crestfallen. I'd have to fix that!

Moving closer to the princess, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her close to my body. Peach let out a surprised breath, which made me chortle a little bit, but I was undeterred. I kind of…_liked_ having her close to me like this.

"Don't frown, Peach," I told her, shaking my head while still having her close to me. "It doesn't look good on your pretty face."

Peach's face turned crimson and she seemed a little stunned, but became shy all of a sudden, which was cute. Did I really have that kind of effect on her? That made me grin. "Uh, um…thank you, uh, Link…!"

"You're welcome, Peach." I started walking with her, and, eventually, I felt her wrap her arm around my waist, obviously getting comfortable with being this close to me. As we walked, I inhaled her scent and she smelled like peaches, which was wonderful. She had such a sweet scent.

"Hey, Link?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're really good company."

I raised my eyebrows in mild surprise, my arm tightening around her instinctively. That was out of the blue, but I wasn't complaining. It was nice. "Thanks, Peach."

"No problem!" she chirped cheerily.

Then, we just roamed the water park together, enjoying each other's company. It was truly an honest moment, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

And, I'm going to admit this; I wouldn't mind having Princess Peach as my partner. Maybe…I could give her my heart if she gave me hers in return? If she did, I would cherish her heart forever because she deserved that.

I know she did.


End file.
